Markiwade - Save me (DISCONTINUED)
by YumaCDeSennMC
Summary: Molly breaks up with Wade, who is now trying to keep it secret from his friends. But what happens when Mark finds out about not only about the Break-Up, but something else deeper in Wade. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Markiwade – Save** **me** _  
**_Chapter:_ 1**

 **Mark's P.O.V**  
"How the heck are you- God DAMNIT!" I yell out. I'm playing G-mod, 'Murder', with Jack, Bob, and Wade.. Who's been awfully quiet this game. Bob's laughing, and Jack is chuckling to my death, "You ran INTO the fan.. your NOT suppose to do that by the way.." Jack remarks sarcastically, holding the knife in-game. "Shaddup! It was an accident!" I partly scream, partly laughing too.  
"That was an awful game," Bob says, dying of laughter. "Yes it was! And I am gonna do better in the next game," I say, smiling, but I stop seeing that Wade looks.. Sad? That can't be right..

"Hey guys, turn off your recordings real quick," I tell them. "Okay." Bob and Jack say in unison.

After we do that, Jack and Bob said they would be back in a bit, I look to Wade. Who isn't even looking at the camera, or his computer for that matter. "You okay?" I ask Wade. "Huh, wha?" He asks. Guess he was in deep thought. "I asked if you were okay, you've been awfully quiet." I say, concerned. I may act mean to Wade sometimes, But I do it with care. I know when I may go too far, but I try not to. Wade shakes his head, "I'm okay, Mark. You didn't have to stop the recording just for that." He smiles. _'Was it always fake?'_ I think to myself.

As I was about to ask him again, Jack came back. "I'm back again!" He bellows. "Oh god, we needed the Lord of Loud back," Wade remarks to Jack's entrance. "I think myself as more of 'King of loudness'" Jack shoots back. Bob comes back as well. "Okay, what did I miss, anything?" "Not much Bobby" Jack says. "Not that I could say," Wade adds. I just shake my head 'No'. "Come on guys! Let's get back to Murder!" "I'm the best Murderer that's ever murdered!" Jack shouts to us. We all laugh, but I couldn't help be worry about.. Him.. I knew he wasn't telling me the truth...

 **A/N** **: Sorry for a short Chapter.. I'm new to Writing Stories.. I hope it isn't Too Bad..  
Read & Review Please, I could use it to help with my Writing, That's if you um.. don't.. mind of course.. Also.. I am NOT good with Romance.. So I will really need you guys to help me..**

 **Either way, this is Yuma C. Signing out!~**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey Guys! Yuma here, and I wanna say something about this Fan-Fiction.. The Characters Are NOT The same, Wade and Molly are not together in this one... Mark and Wade are. I had to Tweak The Personality's a bit.

But the characters personality's are some-what the same, I hope you know what I mean by that.. But In case you don't, I will post a Bio's List for Mark, Wade, Bob and others. The Bio's List will be in with others in a Separate Book(Wattpad)/Fan-Fic Part( , Depending where your Reading this) Along Side FnaF Bios, Sonic, Mario and Others.. (If/When I Write them..)

And that is It for now, If I have anything else to say I will another Time.. But Since I have things like Homework and others.. I will not be posting as often as I would like.. so If Updates are slow.. that's why. Anyway, This is Yuma C. Signing Off for now!

 _ **Another Thing I forgot to say was.. This is My FIRST Fan-Fiction.. So I'm sorry if Its bad..**_


	3. Authors Note 2

_**Authors Note:**_  
 ** _Heya Guys! Yuma C. here. And I am sorry.. This story is DISCONTINUED.  
I didn't want to discontinue it.. but I have lost my drive to write it.. But fear not! I may re-write this at a later date. When/Will I re-write this, I am not sure. I just haven't updated it in forever, And I am once again obsessed with FNaF. So I may-or-may not re-write this, and if I do though, I might not update it often. So again, I am sorry. I just wanna shorten the amount of stories I have to write, so I won't feel as stressed to write them all. But I thank you all for reading my stories anyway. Also, I swear my FnaF and TloZ stories are better. But anyway. Thank you all for being here, peace out!_**

 ** _~Yuma C._**


End file.
